


Call Me Yours

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Steve and Sam are not here for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: In which Bucky thinks that Tony puts his name on everything that's Tony's.Which would include Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 351





	Call Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For Winteriron Month : NSFW Saturday, WORD: Claiming

Bucky set down his pen and picked up his coffee. He gave it a cautious sip, then a larger gulp as the coffee had finally cooled off to a temperature that he liked. Sure, the serum in his blood meant that taste buds could survive piping hot coffee in his mouth but that didn’t mean he enjoyed the experience.

Bucky drank his coffee and gazed out the window, where New York City was starting to enter its full morning swing. 

He’d gotten his words down, written the fragments that he’d remembered from last night’s dreams. Later he’d start to pick apart if these fragments were memory or imagination or just something random, but for now he was content to know that they were there. His journal was filling up with words, with dreams and memories but also to-do lists or reminders or just thoughts. A book, something permanent to hold on to and remind himself that he was real and this was real and - what he didn’t say but he’d bet the rest of the Avengers guessed - if someone wiped his brain again, he’d have a way to go back and see what he was missing. 

Writing was what Bucky liked to do with his mornings.

“Are you still doodling your and Tony’s name in hearts?” Steve asked.

Steve and Sam, back from their morning run since running was, for some strange reason, what they liked to do with their mornings, were scrounging the fridge for breakfast options. 

“So what if I am?” Bucky shot back. 

Steve laughed, and Sam shook his head as he pulled out his carton of orange juice. 

“Usually people stop doing that when they finally manage to date their crush, you know,” Sam informed him. 

Steve pulled out the eggs. “I don’t know if Bucky is ever going to stop. The names might change, from ‘Tony and Bucky’ to ‘Tony and Bucky Stark-Barnes.’” Steve wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“It’ll be Bucky Stark, so get used to that.” Bucky turned away, back to the window, and took another gulp of coffee.

“Oh ho! That was fast.” Sam elbowed Steve. “Think he’s been planning a little something? Or just a lot of daydreaming?”

Steve eyed Bucky, as if Steve could read Bucky’s mind. Bucky turned back to face him, his blank face challenging Steve. 

Steve smirked. 

“I think we should ask Tony, don’t you? Hey Tony -” Steve called, and now that Bucky was paying attention, Bucky heard footsteps down the hall. “- what is it: Tony Barnes, Bucky Stark, or a hyphenated version?” 

Tony entered the kitchen, saw the scene, and didn’t miss a beat. “I’m always a fan of the hyphen equality, though wouldn’t say no to considering some other types of combinations. Starnes, or maybe Bark. We can workshop it.”

Steve and Sam fell into each other with snorts and sniggers. 

“Bucky seems pretty confident that he’s taking your name,” Sam managed to say. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged, unapologetic though his face felt hot. “You put your name on everything that’s yours. Figured it’d be like that, and I don’t mind.”

Bucky loved Tony’s eyes, how they were such a warm, inviting brown that showed all of Tony’s emotions. Right now, Tony’s eyes were deepening to a dark, almost black-brown - how Tony looked when he was turned on. 

Bucky’s body joined his face in feeling hot. 

“You’re not a phone,” Steve protested.

“But he is mine,” Tony said, his voice no longer casual. He strode over to Bucky, his hips swaying. 

Bucky pushed his chair back from the table that made up his writing nook, and Tony took the offered seat by straddling Bucky’s lap. 

“Would be,” Sam corrected. “Wait. Tell me that wasn’t a marriage proposal or something. I mean, you do you but also that was terrible. Bucky, hold out for something better. Tony’s rich, he can pull out all the stops.” 

Steve made a strangled noise in his throat.

Bucky’s hands circled Tony’s hips. Tony’s hands threaded through Bucky’s hair and pulled him closer, as if Bucky was doing to do anything else other than lean in closer to Tony’s orbit. 

“I told you, it’s Bucky Stark. Get used to it,” Bucky said for Steve and Sam, though he didn’t look away from Tony’s face. 

Tony lightly scratched Bucky’s scalp in reward, and Bucky’s eyelashes fluttered in pleasure.

“Might need to get you a new nickname, something that starts with S so you can keep the alliteration.” Tony hummed in consideration. “There’s snowflake.”

Bucky shook his head. “Only you get to call me that.”

Tony grinned, sharp and predatory. “Oh, that’s right. I do.” His hips swiveled, grinding down on Bucky. 

Bucky clung to Tony’s hips, biting his lip. 

Steve cleared his throat. “This is the common kitchen, guys. Let’s keep it PG.”

Tony ignored him, pulling Bucky in for a kiss that was tongue and teeth. 

Heat soared through Bucky, igniting under Tony’s claiming kiss. Bucky’s hands helped keep the rhythm that Tony’s hips were starting on his lap, while Tony’s handholds in his hair meant that Tony could push and pull him where Tony wanted him to go. 

“Seriously? Dude, I haven’t even had my breakfast,” Sam complained. 

Steve sighed. “We talked about this -”

Bucky pulled back from Tony, Tony’s teeth holding onto Bucky’s bottom lip for as long as possible. Bucky puffed out a light groan and licked his lips. He watched the way that Tony’s gaze followed the movement. 

“Bye,” Bucky said. He circled one arm around Tony’s waist so that Tony knew that Bucky didn’t mean him, and he flipped Steve and Sam off with his other hand. 

Tony reeled Bucky back in for another kiss, hot and consuming. 

Bucky was only distantly aware of Sam and Steve muttering and leaving the kitchen, Steve walking away with his whole pan of eggs and Sam with the orange juice to find somewhere safer to eat. 

Bucky’s world narrowed down to Tony, to Tony wriggling on his lap and Tony’s mouth invading his own and Tony’s hands tightening in his hair. Tony fanned the flames, and all Bucky could manage to do was hang on. 

Then one of Tony’s hands wormed its way into Bucky’s pants, and Bucky tipped his head back with a groan. 

Tony bit a line of kisses down Bucky’s now exposed throat. 

Tony stroked him with a firm, knowing grip that had Bucky rocking in the little space he had. Bucky was trapped between Tony and a hard chair, and Bucky wouldn’t rather be anywhere else than right here. 

“That’s it, snowflake.” Tony’s voice was liquid in Bucky’s ears, and Bucky’s body was buzzing, his stomach tightening. He was going to come way too fast. “You’re mine. You know it, and I know it. And guess what, baby? I’m yours too. So go on and come. I got you.” 

Bucky surged up to kiss Tony’s mouth again, muffling his own moans as he came shaking apart in Tony’s hold. 

Tony stroked him through the aftershocks, gentling his grip down to something easy and light. 

Bucky’s head spun. He swore, the only words he could manage at the moment. 

Tony laughed, bright and happy, and Bucky felt a secondary wave of warmth. Tony kissed Bucky’s temple and leaned back. Bucky felt the bubble pop and there was air to breathe again. 

“That was - quick. Good though,” Bucky pieced together. 

“Always happy to be of service,” Tony purred. 

Bucky slumped forward, eating up the space Tony had created so he could nuzzle at Tony’s neck. “Way I see it, I can either set you on this table and blow you right here.” Bucky tapped his fingers on the table behind Tony in demonstration. “Or I could carry you back to the bedroom for something more fun.”

Tony’s legs tightened around Bucky’s thighs. “Oh, those are fun options. But you know me, I have to say - is it too much to ask for both?”


End file.
